


Vertigo

by horsedad (orphan_account)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, yeah this again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsedad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>medic and his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

He had to go quickly after they both finished, not taking much time to bask in the afterglow. Something important, he said. Medic replied that he understood and told him to go on. So he did.

The supply closet wasn't as huge as it was dimly lit, so it took some time for him to find his clothes. He put on his underwear one leg at a time, very slowly, not really wanting to leave, though Kaz was already gone. He left his sunglasses on the floor in his hurry. Medic put them in his shirt pocket as soon as he finished buttoning it up.

(He buttoned up his shirt the most he could to cover up the dark red hickeys on his neck.)

When he was dressed, he quickly peaked out the door to make sure no one was there. He left when the coast cleared. He really had to return those sunglasses...

The soldiers greeted them all differently. They saluted Big Boss. They gave Kaz pats on the shoulder and only saluted him when it was really serious. To him, they smiled and nodded silently. He passed a man just then who smiled and nodded to him. Even when he called his name. "Hey! Jackal!" He just walked away quickly. Was he intimidating? Too quiet? 

Nevertheless, his Boss respected him. Very much so. And the feeling was mutual. They haven't worked together for long, but somehow, he became one of his most trusted men. He knew that he would die for his boss too. They trusted each other with their lives. Every man here trusted the other with his life, whether he chose to salute him or not. It was hard to keep this mentality at times.

But god damn it. He was a grown man. What kind of a grown man got offended by small things like that? Moreover, what kind of a grown man had feelings for a womanizing twenty something year old he shared his life with?

Well, that was an exaggeration. But still.

He knew that Miller liked to fool around. He was the same once. It was that age. But he tried to be the best he could be to him - as a friend, a comrade, and as a one-night stand. But it only ended up with him in the storage closet as naked as the day he was born and with feelings he wished weren't there.

He was older than him, but Kaz was above him in the chain of command. And the only things Miller wanted out of him were his brains, his skill, and his body (which, he had to admit, was pretty nice). Again, an age thing. He would've done the same.

It was by no means selfish or insensitive towards him. That wasn't the way he viewed it, anyways. It was just the way things were.

Medic took a sharp turn and paused.

There he was. Thankfully, he was alone. Waiting for something. He called out softly from the end of the expansive hallway. "Sir?"

He couldn't hear him. He got closer.

"...Kaz?"

He turned around. Medic handed over the sunglasses.

"Thanks."

Medic could've sworn his smile was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
